Memory
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: Sweet, sweet memory. Where would be without it? Well, the citizens of Jump City are finding out the answer now... the hard way. Post Things Change. BBxT
1. Prologue

Memory

What makes 'Things Change' so fun is how many endings there can be. This is something I thought up after watching

'Things Change', -and playing Dark Cloud 2- again.

Prologue 

Beastboy stared blankly at the ceiling above him. It had been a long and hard month. He hadn't left his room for anything except to get food and go to the bathroom. And to make things worse, Robin was always screaming at him for never showing up to fight. And to top it all off, Terra didn't even remember him. "I hate my stinking life." He told himself. He closed his eyes and rolled to his side, letting his tears fall onto his moist pillow. Slade's words still echoed in his head, as did Terra's. Was she faking it? Was she someone else entirely? Or did she really not want to be with him anymore…

… … … … …

A strange creature walked through the shadows, unseen by the unknowing citizens.

"Honey," A man said to his wife. "I need to go get something, you stay here,"

"Alright, but hurry back." As the man left, the creature jumped out of the shadows, going from black to white. The woman screamed as its hand touched her forehead. She screamed in pain as it sucked a strange green energy from her mind. As the man ran back, the creature disappeared into the wall of a building. The man finally stopped in front of his wife, who had fainted.

"Honey! Honey, are you okay?"

"Huh… who are you? Get away from me, creep!" She smacked her husband and ran off. The man was dumbfounded. As he was left wondering the creature jumped out of the wall and repeated what it had done to the woman, before doing the same to everyone else in the area.

"Titans, Go!" Robin called. The Titans jumped out of the car (sans Beastboy) as robin yelled.

"Not this thing again!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"This thing is becoming most annoying…" Starfire said.

"Tell me about it." Raven surrounded the creature in shadows, which it used to transform into shadows. "Great."

"Take this!" Robin through a bomb at a building above the creature. It seemed to laugh, thinking Robin had missed. The bomb exploded, sending ten tons of concrete, brick, and wood toward the creature. It rolled out of the way and swallowed Robin in shadows. "What the…?"

"Take this!" Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the creature, making a bigger problem. Dozens of small mouths appeared on the creature, all with zippers locking them. The creature's eyes narrowed and the mouths were unzipped, pushing out a loud, high-pitched, never-ending scream. "Ah, man!" Cyborg yelled at the top of his lungs. The creature returned to normal and punched Cyborg into a tree.

"We need friend Beastboy!" Starfire called.

"I'm here." He said emotionlessly. He transformed into an ape and began destroying the thing. As he was about to kill it, its head transformed into Terra's.

"Help me Beastboy!" it cried in Terra's voice.

"Terra…?" The creature kicked Beastboy away and ran into the city streets.

End Chapter

Well, thus begins Memory. I have another TT fic in progress, but it doesn't look like it'll be done for a while. It can be hard to write sometimes. Till next chapter, see yous!


	2. Chapter I: Power

Chapter I: Power

Slade sat with his eye closed as a large pendulum swung back and forth behind him. "You understand that failure will not be tolerated."

"I do." A male voice spoke.

"Everything has been going according to plan so far, and I don't need a kid to mess it up."

"I understand."

"Now go, ensure me robots' victories."

"Yes, father."

… … … … …

Beastboy, finally out of his room, took a quick shower and headed downstairs. "FRIEND BEASTBOY!" Starfire yelled. She flew over to him and nearly squeezed him to death with one of her famous death hu… I mean hugs.

"Hi… Starfire…" She squeezed him even harder. "Can't…. breathe!" He said.

"Oh, sorry…"

"Look who decided to come out of his room." Cyborg said.

"What can I say, I got tired of staring at my ceiling all day."

… … … … …

Two white creatures broke out of the ground. These ones were rather weak looking and had dim red eyes. One found pedestrian and sucked green ooze from the pedestrian's head. As it went into the body of the white creature, it grew in size and its muscles grew twice as large. The being spoke in the pedestrian's voice to the other. "This girl knows many friends… tonight we feast!" It let out a high pitched scream of joy, as did its companion. Their bodies change into concrete and they walked slowly down the city streets.

"Yo, hold it!"

"The Cyborg!" It said. "The others can't be far, lets go!"

"Wait, they can talk?" Before Cyborg could get an answer, he was blasted back by a blast of energy.

"Move on Memory Eaters, grow. I'll handle these creeps." The energy originated from a familiar face, in the same suit once worn by Robin and carrying the very blaster that Robin had used.

"No way… Beastboy?" Raven asked. The Memory Eaters moved on as Beastboy fired several lasers at Raven and Cyborg before moving on to Robin and Starfire.

"Things are never as they seem…" Beastboy knocked out Starfire. "Remember that." Beastboy aimed for Robin and fired. Robin quickly got out of the way and returned the attempted blow with a punch to the face. Beastboy angrily turned his arm into a gorilla's and knocked Robin through several buildings. Beastboy stood still for a moment, looking around for Robin. Robin snuck up behind his former friend and pulled off an uppercut on his chin as Beastboy turned around and kicking him high into the air. Beastboy flew into a nearby building, crashing through the third floor window, sliding on the linoleum floor, and crashed into a desk at the end of the room.

"Beastboy, what's wrong with you?" A beat up Beastboy covered half his face as he stepped out of the building.

"As I said…" Beastboy grinned. "Things aren't always what they seem."

… … … … …

Two males now stood before Slade, with a spotlight on the beat up Beastboy. "Their power is achieved by teamwork." Slade said. "You are my secret weapon."

"I understand."

End Chapter

Dun, dun, dun! What's wrong with Beastboy? What about the Memory Eaters; Will the team be to distracted by Beastboy? And what about the reappearance of Terra? Well, I'm not telling you! Yet. Short chapter, yes, but the next will be longer. Till next update, see ya.


	3. Chapter II: Leader

Yes, I will be sticking with the name 'Tara' for Terra in her new life. Oh, and Slade looks like the old man from Forces of Nature in this story.

Chapter II: Leader

"Tara!" A woman called. "Time for dinner!" Tara -who was lying on her bed doing homework- dropped her pencil and ran downstairs as fast as humanly possible. She sat at the table with her two 'brothers' and her 'parents'.

"Steak! Yes!" Her eldest brother, Ryan, shouted.

"Whatever." Her other brother, Jack er… Dark, as he likes to be called, said.

"So honey, how was school today?" Tara's mother asked, sitting down.

"Okay, I guess."

"Just okay?" Tara looked up.

"Yeah." She said emotionlessly. Her mother looked concerned, but ignored it anyway.

… … … … …

Beastboy rampaged through the city, destroying everything in his way. "Titans, GO!" Beastboy closed his eyes as he heard that phrase.

"Hello again Titans." Beastboy turned around and kicked Starfire -who was sneaking up behind him- to the ground. "Come on," Robin ran toward Beastboy and punched the wall instead of his target, and former ally. Beastboy jumped in the air and punched the ground, creating a small crater where his fist landed.

"Whoa! Did you see that? When did BB get so strong?" Beastboy quickly jumped out of the crater and punched robin rapidly again and again and again. He then grabbed Robin by his suit and kicked him into a building, sending him flying through it. "I didn't want to do this…" Cyborg said. "But I have no choice!" Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Beastboy, making a direct hit. "Bull's eye!"

Beastboy emerged from the smoke around him, totally unscathed. "I gotta give you props for that one," He said, a wicked grin on his face. "But I won't go down that easily. Father and I can use someone like you."

"Father?" Raven asked.

"Memory Eaters, get him!" Two Memory Eaters materialized in front of Beastboy and grabbed Cyborg.

"No worries," One said.

"This won't hurt a bit." The other finished. Before they could begin, however, a truck was sent flying at them. Beastboy turned to the only one who could of pulled such a move, knowing that Cyborg could survive it.

"Bravo Raven." Beastboy walked toward Raven. "Goodnight."

… … … … …

The titans awoke in the tower, beat-up. "He beat us… again…" Cyborg said. "I don't believe it…"

"Why would our friend do such a thing?" Starfire asked.

"He's with Slade now… Slade even got to me… I'm not surprised that Slade got to him. And I bet ten bucks that those Memory Eaters had something to do with it."

"You're on…" Cyborg said, half-joking.

"I'll be in my room." Raven floated up the stairs and into her room.

"Whatever…" Robin said. He fell onto the couch and closed his eyes.

… … … … …

Tara watched the news. "And once again, the former titan 'Beastboy' as he was known, went on yet another rampage through the city…" Tara turned off the TV.

"Beastboy… what happened to you…?"

… … … … …

Slade grinned, his mask beside him on a table. "I have taught you well, Logan."

"Thank you, father."

"I think your ready to become the leader for my elite."

"Thank you, Father. I will not let you down…"

"I know you won't. Now go." Slade commanded.

"Yes, father."

END CHAPTER

Review!


	4. Chapter III: Memory

Yes, I know that BB's name is really Garfield Logan, but Slade calls him by a different name… Please note that this chapter is villain centered. The only real appearence of our heroes is the part with Tara in it.

Chapter III: Memory

Beastboy followed Slade into a large room in the center of the clock tower. "Welcome, Beastboy, to your new team." Four teens shrouded in shadows watched as their new leader walked into the room. "In the middle is my nephew, and he's… gifted…"

"How so?" Beastboy asked.

"He has control over the Fire element, and he uses that element to please me since his parents' death. Orion, step forward." The oldest of the four stepped forward from the shadows; he looked to be about 17. He had short red and yellow hair, which was spiked up in the front. He wore a crimson vest and had a white T-shirt underneath, along with long and baggy pants that were a green with a darker green underneath, like the military wears. "Orion will be the first to face the titans. Are you prepared, nephew?"

"Yes sir. And uncle, don't worry, I'll make their deaths long and painful."

"Excellent…"

… … … … …

Orion walked through Jump City, wearing black shades and a black leather jacket. "Hey, kid!" Orion stopped in his tracks.

"Me?" He asked. He turned to see a large bulky kid with fiery orange hair behind him.

"Yeah, you! Why don't you give me all your money, huh? There's this new bike, and you look like the kind of kid that would be kind enough to pay me."

"Looks can be deceiving. Go find a coward to boss around or something, idiot."

"Why you! You have a lot of nerve to talk to ME like that!" He cracked his knuckles and stared wickedly at Orion. "Guess I'll have to beat it outa ya!" Orion waited until the kid was just inches away from ripping him to shreds before his hands caught fire and a pillar of Magma rose from the ground and incinerated the entire block. He laughed as the cops took out there guns and fired at the kid. "What terrible law enforcement…" He turned and incinerated them just by looking them in the eyes. "How did they even know I did that?"

… … … … …

"…And that was the scene from earlier today as the teen identified as Orion Wilson burned a entire block of Jump City to the ground. But one question remains… where are the Teen Titans? Since the betrayal of former member Garfield Logan, or Beastboy, as he was called, their appearances have been at a minimu…" Tara muted the TV and closed her eyes.

… … … … …

"Hey BB, heads up!" Beastboy looked behind him.

"Strange… I thought I heard a Titan's voice…. … no… he's my enemy! Isn't he…?"

"You wouldn't be having any doubts about your life here with me, would you Logan?" Beastboy turned to Slade's voice.

"No… I'm not. And please, call me Beastboy." Beastboy turned back around and continued walking.

"Then burn their tower to the ground." Beastboy stopped in his tracks.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me." Slade said. "Take Orion, and burn the Teen Titan's little tower to the ground."

"Y, Yes father." Beastboy said. Slade grinned.

"Now be a good son and go. You have a mission to accomplish."

… … … … …

Orion stood by a large steel door. "What's up with you, Logan?" He asked. Beastboy opened his eyes and sighed.

"Nothing, I've just been having some strange thoughts lately…"

"Well snap out of it, we're here." Orion demanded. He opened the door and looked down at the tower before jumping out the open door. Beastboy stood there for a moment before finally jumping out as well. Orion's hands were engulfed in flames as he landed on the roof. Beastboy soon followed, in gorilla form. He smashed through the ceiling and searched the dark tower for the Titans. "Burn."

… … … … …

Beastboy -in human form- began sealing all the rooms in the tower, making sure no one could get out. "For some reason… I don't think any of them can break either the windows or doors… but why do I know that?" He stopped at a large door at the end of the hall before collapsing on his knees. He put his hands to his head and screamed in pain as images of him and the Titans flashed through his mind. He slowly began to rise, ignoring the pain and images, and locked the door using a pass-code given to him by Slade. "What's going on…?"

"Logan!" Orion called from the other end of the hall. "Come on! This whole place is going to burn in seconds!" Beastboy morphed into a cheetah and ran towards Orion. Orion jumped onto Beastboy's back and they dashed through the open front door.

… … … … …

Slade watched his screens in amusement. "It seems my son has lied to me… well… maybe its time I show him what happens to liars."

End Chapter

What is Slade planning this time? Please R&R.


	5. Chapter IV: Return

Chapter IV: Return 

Beastboy struggled on to his feet but was pushed back down by Slade. "I don't take kindly to liars." Slade lifted his foot from Beastboy's back and allowed him to get up. "Get out of my sight." Beastboy struggled back to his room and fell onto his bed.

… … … … …

Tara lied on her bed, thinking. 'What could have happened to Beastboy?' She wondered. 'He used to be so gentle… he always told me how he never did really like all the fighting… but now… but now Slade's turned him into a bloodthirsty monster.' She sighed. She turned on her TV and watched the news.

"Welcome back. Last night, the large Titan Tower was burned to the ground by which people suspect to be the infamous Orion Wilson. The titans only had this to say:"

"…We're just lucky that no one was at the tower at the time, and that no one around the tower got hurt…"

"Only questions remain now… where will the Titans go from here? And what happened to their charisma? Where is Jump City now? Will the dark mastermind Slade overrun the city? Or will the Titans rise through the darkness as our only source of light once more? So many questions… so little answers…" Tara clenched her fists. She wasn't going stand for this anymore. She was going to fight. The Titans need some help… and she knew that she was the only one who could possibly do such a thing. She'd have to leave her new family… possibly forever… but it didn't matter anymore. She had a job to do. She quickly changed into her old clothes that she wore as a titan and jumped out her window. She looked at her new home for the last time before running into the darkness.

_Three Weeks Later…_

Beastboy and Robin battled each other relentlessly, predicting each next move that the opponent would make. With every punch and kick Robin would throw, Beastboy simply parried. "Is that all you've got? Come on… don't hold back." Robin hesitantly jumped in the air and launched an exploding birdarang at Beastboy, surprisingly, missing. Beastboy returned the attack with an uppercut to Robin's chin, knocking him high in the air. Robin punched relentlessly, missing each time.

"Beastboy, what has Slade done to you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, dodging another kick by Robin.

"Look at you! You used to be one of the kindest people I've ever met. Now look at yourself, Slade has totally destroyed your past, and your personality. Don't let him get to you… I know how he can be."

"You talk of me as I'm a friend to you. I've always known you as an enemy, along with Raven, Starfire and Cyborg."

"He really has you fooled doesn't he, Beastboy? Can't you see he's taking control of your life?"

"No… he's my father! He would never do that!"

"Tell me then, Beastboy, who are you?"

"I'm Logan Wilson!" Beastboy said.

"What has Slade done to you?" Robin asked.

"Get away from me!" Beastboy screamed. As he was a bout to crush Robin, A large boulder sent Beastboy flying into a building.

"Beastboy, stop!" Terra dropped down from the sky, landing on a large pillar of concrete she created.

"Th, that voice… is so familiar… …" Beastboy began. He got up from the ground and looked at Terra. "She looks so familiar…" He whispered. "Wh, who are you?" He asked.

"Beastboy, don't you remember? It's me, Terra!"

"Terra…!" He said, surprised.

"Beastboy! What are you waiting for? Crush her!" Slade said through a small microphone in Beastboy's ear.

"Yes father." Beastboy morphed into a Rhino and collided into Terra, sending her flying into a large milk truck.

"Guess not…" She rubbed her head and jumped up, sending a barrage of rocks at him, all of which he blocked. He quickly returned the attack with a quick punch followed by a large kick in the stomach.

"Is that all you've got?" A large pillar of concrete shot out of the ground, sending him hundreds of feet into the air.

"Does that answer your question?" She said, grinning. As soon as Beastboy hit the ground, to Memory Eaters broke through the ground and carried him away.

END CHAPTER


	6. Chapter V: War Part I

Sorry everyone, but I will be ending this story in the next chapter. I was hoping to make this story longer, but oh well. No worries though, because there's a chance I'll make a sequel…it all depends on what you guys say, though. I've already got the sequel planned out, but I want your opinion first. Should I or should I not make a sequel? That's for you to decide! Anyways, on with the show!

Chapter V: War Part I: Chaos 

Slade sat on his metal throne, with the large pendulum swinging back and forth behind him. "Logan… today is the day. Now is the moment that I trained you for…"

"You mean, tonight, we strike?"

"Yes… Golem, Orion, Arashi, and Frost are already preparing my army of Memory Eaters. Together, the Titans could barely handle one Memory eater… but with them slowly drifting apart, it should be fun watching them all get squashed by hundreds!"

"Yes… … father…" Beastboy said, now doubting every single thing he had been told.

… … … … …

"Beastboy was right," Robin began. "You are back, Terra."

"Yeah, but not for long. I'm only sticking around to take down Slade, but after that, I'm gone."

"But how did you return? Where have you been?" He asked.

"A Memory Eater got hungry, and stupidly freed me of my stone prison. Before he could feed off my memories, however, I utterly destroyed it. I'd never seen anything like that creature… it was a mix of both organic and robotic parts, the only thing that came close to that thing's technology is Cyborg… yet it was far more advanced then even his technology…"

"So you know more about Memory Eaters than we did, huh?"

"What do you mean "We"? According to the news reports, it looks like the Teen Titans are disbanding. You see, I have a family that actually accepts me for who I am… and the only reason I left is because it seems that I'm the only one who can do anything to stop Slade."

"We're… just in a bit of a mess right now. We aren't disbanding, just, taking a break."

"Right." Terra said. "I'd better be off, I've got to stop Slade. If you want to gather the Titans and help, go right ahead. But I have some unfinished business with that madman."

… … … … …

Beastboy lay on his bed, thinking. Terra… why does he know that name? And why is he getting these strange images in his head? Is he truly who he thinks he is? "Who am I…?"

… … … … …

Orion stood in a large room behind the clock face of the seven story high clock tower, which was Slade's throne room, with three others behind him. "Golem, step forward…" A large, muscular teenager stepped forward. He had short dirt-brown hair and gray eyes. He wore a torn blue T-shirt and a pair of sand-colored jeans, torn into shorts. "You will be battling Terra… far surpass her in skill and power." Slade said.

"I understand." He bowed and walked away.

"Frost, step forward…" Slade said. The teen on the right stepped forward. He wore silver and black sunglasses and had ice-blue hair, with emerald green eyes hidden behind his shades. He also wore a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath with the letter F on it written in red. "You will be in the front lines, along with Orion."

"That freak?" He asked. Slade gave him a cold glare. "Fine…" He said.

"Arashi, you will be staying here." A young boy, no older then 10, stepped forward.

"What? Why can't I fight?" He had spiky green hair and green eyes to go with it. He had a scar on his left cheek and wore a loose, light green vest with white pants and a plain white T-shirt.

"I have another use for you, that's why."

… … … … …

Terra walked through the city streets. "Its quiet… a bit too quiet…" She said. She walked around a corner and stopped in her tracks. Millions of large Memory eaters walked the city streets, throwing cars and demolishing buildings, searching for something… or someone. Terra quickly ran away but was stopped by Orion.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked. She tried to escape but was stopped by a wall of fire. "You didn't think you were going to escape, did you? Ring of Fire!" A large ring of fire surrounded Terra.

"What…?"

"I hope you like my friend, Golem, he's been dying to meet you… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Orion walked backward through the flames as a large chopper lowered Golem to the ground. As the hot embers swirled around Terra, Golem cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"Master Slade sees you as a threat…" Terra jumped out of the way as a pillar of concrete jutted out of the ground, not seeing the large boulder flying straight toward her. She was thrown backward with amazing speed, nearly hitting a wall of fire. She rolled out of the way as Golem jumped through the air and punched the chunk of concrete she was lying on. She jumped out of the way and dodged another punch of his.

"Alright big-boy, time for me to fight back!" Terra began to glow a bright yellow and lifted a large chunk of concrete into the air.

"You're a geomancer too? No wonder Slade had me fight you… now its time for some real fun!" A Red aura surrounded Golem and the concrete shattered into pieces. "Come on little girl, show me what you've got!" A wicked grin appeared on Golem's face and he began to glow an even brighter red.

"Little girl? Now you're in for it!" Terra grinned and launched three chunks of concrete and rock at Golem. Before they reached him, however, they shattered into millions of shards of rock.

"I'm far more skilled then you, child. I suggest you give up before you get hurt." Golem said, obviously trying to get on Terra's nerves. From high above, a news copter broadcasted the battle between the two geomancers across the country, live.

… … … … …

"It seems that former Teen Titan, and apprentice to Slade, is fighting to take down the geomancer known only as Golem, possibly to try and redeem her dark deeds of the past."

… … … … …

Terra and Golem continued to battle relentlessly, neither of them showing signs of giving up. Golem grinned and tunneled underground, and emerged behind Terra. She turned and he kicked her hard in the stomach, forcing her to fly through the air. As she was about to hit the wall of fire when someone jumped through the fiery ring and saved her.

"B, Beastboy?"

To Be Continued

No, I don't feel like being evil today… Part II is already up.


	7. Chapter VI: War Part II

Chapter VI: War Part II: Into Tomorrow 

"Beastboy?" Terra asked. He smiled, giving Terra a sense that everything was okay.

"And I brought some old friends." Raven, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg jumped down from a nearby building. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened Terra… but Slade must have used a Memory Eater to wipe my memory, and brainwashed me, knowing that the Teen Titans couldn't stay together without me. I mean, hey, every member counts."

"I guess you're right." Terra said, smiling.

"Let's go!" Beastboy exclaimed "Its time to take down Slade's army!" Golem, now outnumbered, began to run around screaming like a little girl. "Uh…"

"Forget him. Let the police take care of that cry-baby." As the ring of fire began to die down, and the Titans began to leave, Orion jumped from the window of a burning building, with both Frost and Arashi beside him.

"NO! What did you do to Beastboy? Our plan was going so perfectly!" Orion screamed. "Burn to the ground!" Arashi mixed his control over the wind with Orion's power over fire and created a large fiery tornado. Orion grinned insanely and unleashed its fury upon the city.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A large pipe lifted from the ground and put out the fire, and sent Orion into a nearby building.

"M, my power!" Orion exclaimed "You'll pay for this!" Robin took down Arashi and Cyborg took down frost, leaving Starfire and Raven with Golem, who was regaining his courage to fight.

"Terra, Slade is in the recently rebuilt clock tower, if you want to help me take him down, let's go." Beastboy said. Terra cracked her knuckles.

"I have some unfinished business with him." Beastboy smiled and they ran towards the army of Memory Eaters.

"If there's one thing I remember about these creatures, its that they are weak against the earth element. Slade never had a chance to fully build them. They just… activated themselves. They were created using some sort of new A.I. program, which eventually turns the robotic host, organic. How is unknown, but it is a very dangerous program."

"Weak against earth?" Terra summoned hundreds of concrete pillars, which ripped through hundreds of Memory Eaters. "You're right." Terra smiled and continued to summon the stone pillars as she ran down the streets toward the clock tower. They finally made it to the tower and were lifted by a chunk of the street to Slade's throne room.

"Beastboy… and… Terra… welcome back." Slade grinned, his mask lying on the table.

"It ends here Slade!" Beastboy called. "This is the end for you, and all of your 'apprentices'!"

"Then fight, titans. Fight like you have never fought before." Slade pressed a button on his chair and large tubes shot into his body. His armor began to change and his eye turned from a pale blue to a dark purple. "With the power of the four elements on my side…." The large room exploded and they fell onto a rocky terrain, with pools of lava, jagged rocks, and small rivers scattered about. The tubes were removed from his body and he began to glow purple. "I am immortal!" Slade used the element of wind to push him into the air, allowing him to levitate.

"Sorry Slade, but we can't let you win! Immortal or not, you're going to pay for everything you've done!" Terra called. She launched a chunk of the rocky terrain at Slade, but the wind surrounding his body threw it through a wall as if it were a plastic toy. Beastboy morphed into a large T-Rex and grabbed Slade in mid air, and began to crush Slade's body with his large jaws.

"Bad lizard." Slade was surrounded in flames and Beastboy was pushed to the ground, morphing back into his human form. Beastboy morphed into a large gorilla and began throwing large rocks at Slade, all of which hit him. Terra then helped Beastboy with the assault and launched several boulders as well.

"That's it!" Terra exclaimed. "He can only use one element at a time!"

"Ready for a little teamwork then?" Beastboy asked.

"Duh." Beastboy came in as a T-Rex again and scooped up Slade. As Slade his body as a fireball, Beastboy dropped him and a large stone sword hit Slade, sending him flying. Beastboy quickly morphed into a Rhino and knocked Slade deep into the wall. The now angry Slade fought back with ice and froze Beastboy before launching several icicles at Terra, which were blocked by a stone barrier. Beastboy finally broke free of his icy prison, angry.

"Let's end this Terra, lets finish him off, once and for all!"

"Don't forget us!" Robin, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg jumped through the hole in the ceiling.

"Ready?" Robin asked. Everyone nodded. "Titans… Go!" Raven and Terra both launched large stalagmites at Slade, followed by the punches of both Beastboy and Robin. Cyborg then charged his cannon and fired at Slade, followed by the rapid attacks by Starfire. Beastboy then rushed in and kicked Slade straight through the walls and out of the clock tower. As Slade fell hundreds of feet to the ground, the remaining Memory Eaters shut down and exploded. As the dark clouds began to rain heavily on the burnt and scarred city, the citizens of Jump City walked out of their homes and cars, and looked around their destroyed city.

"I did it…" Beastboy said. "No, We did it…" He grinned and walked towards his team, and family.

One Year Later…

A much older and more mature looking Beastboy sat on the edge of the roof of the new Titans Tower, staring at the orange and yellow sunset in front of him. His suit was now black with some silver stripes on it and a communicator on his silver belt. Terra then walked out of the stairway and approached her friend. "Beastboy?" Terra sat down next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Terra. I guess I'm just thinking…"

"About what?" She asked, curious.

"I don't know… I've just been thinking about the Titans lately."

"Why?" She asked, more curious then ever.

"I've been thinking about quitting the team…"

"What? But why?" She asked, surprised.

"Well… I don't know really. I guess… I guess I'm just ready to move on. I mean, it's been fun, taking down the bad guys and saving the city, but I think its time I just quit and get on with my life. Its not that I don't like everyone anymore, its just that I'm ready to do other things, you know?"

"Truthfully, I've been thinking the same thing." Terra said, looking at Beastboy.

"Really?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yeah. Maybe its time that the Titans disbanded… I mean, ever since Slade was found dead, crime stopped. Sure there's a few robberies, but that's it. I think its time that we all just… move on." She said.

"Yeah…" There was silence for a few moments before Terra finally spoke up.

"You know, Beastboy, how did you regain your memory last year, when Slade had you working for him?"

"I don't know… as soon as I saw your face, all these memories rushed into my head. After that, everything came back to me… I finally realized who I truly was and fought Slade, along with you, Robin, and all the others." He grinned.

"You know… Beastboy… there's something I've been wanting to do for a long time…" Terra said, rubbing her arm.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Beastboy asked. Terra leaned in and kissed Beastboy on the lips for only a few seconds, before pulling away.

"That." She said, smiling. Beastboy just sat there frozen. But in his head, millions of little Beastboy's were cheering and jumping in extreme joy. "Uh… Beastboy? You okay?" Beastboy finally moved and spoke.

"Y, yeah… just a little surprised…" He said. The two looked at each other for a moment. They soon found themselves leaning closer and closer to each other. Then, right when they were about to kiss, Cyborg came out. What bad timing, huh?

"Okay you two lovebirds, dinner's ready." He said, taunting them. They blushed and got up.

"What bad timing." Beastboy mumbled.

Beastboy's POV 

After that, Terra and I had dinner and talked about quitting the team with Robin and the others. Surprisingly, they were all thinking the same thing. It's been over six years since the Teen Titans disbanded, though, and we all have pretty good lives. I'm now a world-renowned rock star, and I have a family, too. Terra and I finally got married, and ended up having twins. None of them green, thankfully. Cyborg is actually the mayor of Jump City now, Raven runs a bookstore, and Robin became a detective. And in case you're wondering, yeah, he and Starfire got together finally, and are going to get married in a few months. I guess everything turned out perfectly in the end…

Fini "So Slade has failed his mission…" 

"Disappointing. But we have more like him to use."

"Yes. And without the Teen Titans, this world, is ours."

Cliffhanger! Well, tell me… sequel, or no sequel? I'll be watching for answers in your reviews! Till next time, see ya!


End file.
